Virgin Ash knowledge of sex
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash was now the pokemon master but he wanted more as his two secret crushes came he confess his feelings for both of them but he doesn't know what sex is but they are going to show him PearlAmourshipping lemon


**Virgin Ash knowledge of sex**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash founds love**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon this is the first time of doing Ash, Dawn and Serena together where Ash was in his home region but realise that his two secret crushes Dawn and Serena are here but he had confess his true feelings for them now Ash is up for the ultimate test of knowledge then those two will show him and enjoy this story PearlAmourshipping AshxDawnXSerena**

 **Ash's age 17**

 **Dawn's age 17**

 **Serena's age 17**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion then Aloha and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he succeed of Aloha he's home in Kanto

"Ah great to be home" said Ash who was resting in his favorite spot at the forest was a hill lead to the pond "I had success and fulfill my dream to be a pokemon master" Ash said looking at the sky he thought he had everything except what was missing in his heart "I do fufill my dream but...there are two special people I know" When Ash was thinking about them then

"Ash!" Ash thought he heard two familiar voices as he looked and saw two girls about his age one was a Bluenette wears a a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. It is nearly identical to her game counterpart's with the exception of her scarf and bag. other was a girl wears a a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, long honey blond hair that reaches just above her waist, medium skin tone, red double waist side buttons pleated skirt, black hi-tops with pink semi-Poké Ball printing on the sides similar in design to Hilda's, and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow. as Ash recognised them

"Dawn, Serena!" said Ash as the girls were Dawn and serena who were grown up like him as they were happy to see Ash again "Ash we miss you" said Dawn who was hugging him "We thought you'd be here at your spot" said Serena who's hugging him as well as Ash returns thier hug "I miss you two as well" said Ash as they let go then Ash thinks in his mind

"This is it Ash tell them" he thought as he looks at them "Dawn, Serena I have something to tell you." said Ash as they looked at him

"What is it Ash?" said Dawn

"Dawn ever since I met you at Sinnoh I found you so beautiful." Ashe then looks at Serena "Serena ever since we met at Kakos I found you beautiful as well." he then looks at both of them "I want to say Dawn and Serena I love you both!" Ash had admit his feelings to them they were silent "I guess you two..." Ash was been kissed by them but was surprised as they are holding their soft lips to him as they let go

"Ash those are the most honest and kind words you said to us." said Dawn

"We were thinking the same thing but Dawn and I agreed to be your girlfriends." said Serena

"and I'm happy to have you two by my side" said Ash as they kissed Ash was lucky he had two girls he had fall in love with as they were making out as Dawn felt something poked to her and she knew what it was

"Ash have you ever had sex before?" Dawn said to her boyfriend

"no...I don't know the knowledge of sex Dawn." said Ash

"So dense you are Ash but Dawn and I will show you" said Serena as Dawn takes her beanie hat off along with her gold hairclips to let her hair go down, Serena had took her hat off as they start stripping down thier clothes as Ash sees them and their bras and panties Dawn wears white, Serena wears black but their bodies are sexy beautiful dynamite they had grown a lot

"Wow they're so beautiful." said Ash as they were walking towards him

"Ash like what you see." said Dawn teasing him of her body "show me the knowledge you two" said Ash as they then walk towards him then they got started

(lemon)

they begin kissing Ash as he held them serena then starts unzipping his kalos sweat-tee takes it off showing his black shirt as she starts lifting her shirt as she sees his chest bit muscles and a runner body "you had grown a lot Ash" said serena as she start kissing his chest as she then reach behind her back and unclasp her bra lets it drop showing her D cup breasts

"Like these Ash." said Serena teasing him with them then Dawn was behind him as she unclasp her bra showing her breasts grown just like Serena as Dawn teased him with hers too "They're wonderful" said Ash

"Ash give them a massage" said Serena Ash did what she said as his hands grabbed her breasts then starts massaging them as she moan

"Oh Ash yes more" Serena said moaning Ash was getting good then he starts sucking her breast Serena was enjoying it as she's moaning from him sucking her gently "Oh, Ash yes more!" said Serena as Ash continues sucking then start her other breast she's more excited "YES!" she shouted as Ash was finished he then looks at Dawn "I always save you for last" said Ash as he was kissing her neck and starts massaging her breasts as Dawn enjoys it more

"Oh, Ash yes you're doing good" said Dawn as serena is undoing his pants and pulls them down "This is it" as Ash starts sucking Dawn's breast as she was moaning "OH, YES ASH!" said Dawn she enjoys it then Serena then starts bopping his manhood Ash felt her bopping but he continues on Dawn sucking her other breast as Dawn moans more of his gentle touch

"Oh yes Ash!" said Dawn then Serena goes more faster as soon Ash was done then he reached his limit

"Serena I think i'm gonna.." Ash released his load inside her mouth as Serena swallows his seed

"so good Ash" said Serena as Dawn came to him "Now it's my turn Ash" as Dawn lowers down grabbed his manhood then starts bopping it in her mouth Ash was moaning "Oh, Dawn yes I like it" said Ash as she was going faster as Ash stroke her beautiful blue hair as he was reaching his limit "Dawn I'm gonna" Ash released his seed in her mouth as she swallows

"You are getting good of this Ash" said Dawn then the two are removing thier panties leaving them completely naked Ash was drooling at thier inner beauty "Ash come and lick them" said Serena as Ash walks to then as Serena lays down Ash lowers himself to her womanhood as he was licking her "ASSSH!" Serena screamed as Ash was eating her out she continues licking then puts his finger inside making it more better

"Yeees!" said Serena as she felt his fingers in her going fast as she reached her limit her love juice was flooding to Ash's mouth as he enjoys it

"You're so sweet" said Ash as he comes to Dawn "Dawn may I" as Dawn lays down as he starts doing the same thing to her as Dawn was gasping "Oh, Ash yes yes don't stop!" said Dawn as she's stroking his hair Ash continues on her then placed his same fingers in her as Dawn was enjoying it she then feel the floods coming "Ash here it comes!" said Dawn as the floods are released Ash completely swallows her love juice

"You are so sweeter Dawn!" said Ash as she smiled now Serena bends down as "Ash place your member in my butt" said Serena as Ash then walks to her as he placed his member in her attractive butt as he starts thrusting

"OOOOOH AAAASH YESSSSS!" Serena screamed enjoying him thrusting her butt Ash was starting to enjoy it and went more faster like her as she's just moaning then Ash held her more as he reached his limit "Serena I'm gonna..." said Ash

"In me Ash!" as he released it in her "Ash that is so amazing" said Serena now Ash moves Dawn as she was waiting for him to do that to her butt as he enters her attractive sexy butt and was thrusting "Ash yes more keep on goin!" said Dawn as Ash continues on her Dawn let's Ash held her waist as he was going faster then reach his limit "Dawn I'm gonna cum!" said Ash

"Inside Ash!" as Ash fills her butt up then they looked at him

"Ash ready for the final knowledge." said Dawn

"Yes" said Ash

"this is where you thrust your member in our womanhood." said serena as Ash was on top of her "ready our pokemon master." said Serena smiles to her handsome trainer "I am my love I now realise the knowledge you two give to me" Ash said as they start kissing each other Ash starts thrusting her as she continues kissing him "Oh Ash yes more don't stop1" Ash just continues on her as he's going faster they stroke each others hair "MMMMM Ash yes I love my warrior, don't stop!" Serena said to him as they're reaching thier limit

"Serena i'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting

"Inside me Ash I want your seed in me!" as he releases a load inside her Serena was exhausted from him "Ash you are the true master." said Serena as Ash smiled by her words as Dawn was ready she was laying down as Ash was on top of her "I wanted to do this to you as the last my beautiful angel." Ash said to Dawn "Ash I want to be with you forever. I will never leave you and I'll be by your side always." those words touched Ash as he starts pumping her Dawn held his back and start kissing him

"Oh, Ash yes keep going I want you Ash Ketchum!" Dawn shouted as Ash was going faster as he was kissing her body enjoying her soft skin as he reach his limit "Dawn I'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting her

"Me too Ash I want your seed I in me and my body!" Ash released his load inside her and her body was covered in his cum Ash lays down exhausted as Dawn and Serena rest on his chest "Oh, Ash you are the best like no one ever was." said Dawn

"And I got good teachers you two." said Ash as they kissed him

"We love you Ash!" they rested

"I love you both" said Ash kissed them as he too rest

"Ok princess you tackle me now it's my turn" said Ash as they go at it again

 **that's it of the chapter 1 of virgin Ash knowledge of sex hope you enjoy it now that this is the first time of AshXDawnXSerena Lemon has ever been done now the other chapter will be Mikasa Ackerman and also if you want ideas of AshXMikasa in light of darkest hour and also a Ash X Wonder woman romance story and if you want me to do more PearlAmourshipping (AshxDawnXSerena) story send your reviews or pm me so enjoy**

 **Review**


End file.
